


Divlji Vjetre

by MedoDeSentir (DivljiVjetre)



Series: The Lundvik Association [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Eurovision Song Contest 2020, Gen, alternate universe - no coronavirus, dora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivljiVjetre/pseuds/MedoDeSentir
Summary: A militant group of Swedes, calling themselves the Lundvik Association, were attacking national finals across Europe. Angry at Sweden losing the contest in 2019, the group were responsible for a string of chaos and mayhem surrounding the event. The Swedes had already attacked multiple national finals already. Croatia were determined not to let theirs be the next one.
Series: The Lundvik Association [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753771
Kudos: 3





	Divlji Vjetre

Jon Ola Sand looked down at the papers on his desk. The 2020 edition of the Eurovision Song Contest was fast approaching, but it was all going wrong. The preparations for the contest were in chaos. A militant group of Swedes, calling themselves the Lundvik Association, were attacking national finals across Europe. Angry at Sweden losing the contest in 2019, the group were responsible for a string of chaos and mayhem surrounding the event. One thing was for sure, they were determined to destroy Rotterdam's big moment. They wanted Sweden, and only Sweden, to have a moment in the spotlight.  
It didn't matter how many times John Lundvik took to Swedish TV to say that he does not support the group in any way, that he does not like them using his name for their organisation, that he was against them, that he wants them to stop. They wouldn't listen to him anyway. The group still travelled to the national finals to disrupt things, to sabotage things. It didn't matter that Christer Björkman, organiser of Melodifestivalen, took time out during one of the Melo semis to tell the group that this wasn't the answer. They ignored that too.  
The juries of 10 countries had given Sweden the full 12 points in the final, and one, Norway, had even given 12 points and had been spared the wrath of the Swedish group. The only exception was Iceland, despite giving 12 jury points to Sweden, Icelandic hopeful Daði Freyr had made a statement against the Lundvik Association, and so Söngvakeppnin 2020 had become a target for them too.  
Croatia, however, was a curious case, they had actually awarded John Lundvik some points in the final, 5 points, to be exact. But it wasn't enough. The Lundvik Association only had one question for Croatia. Why wasn't it a 12?  
The Swedes had already attacked multiple national finals already. Croatia were determined not to let theirs be the next one. Security surrounded the event. Police cars were everywhere, security guards surrounded the arena, even the Croatian army were there. Waiting for the Swedes to show up. Still, Serbia had done the same, they had surrounded their national final with security, and yet the Swedes made it to Beovizija anyway. The hopefuls of Dora sat there in the greenroom, the atmosphere of the usually happy event totally gone. They knew the Swedes were planning something here too.  
"Guys," Lorena said, "Don't worry about the Swedes, we're on this."  
"Right," said Damir, "There's nothing we can do about it anyway. No point in worrying about something we can't change."  
At that moment the hosts of the contest walked into the green room. It was finally time for the event to start. Only time would tell whether this would go well or not.


End file.
